In linguistics, anaphora is the use of an expression the interpretation of which depends upon another expression in context (its antecedent or postcedent). In the sentence “Sally arrived, but nobody saw her,” the pronoun “her” is anaphoric, referring back to Sally. The term anaphora denotes the act of referring, whereas the word that actually does the referring is sometimes called an anaphor (or cataphor). Usually, an anaphoric expression is a pro-form or some other kind of deictic expression. Anaphora is an important concept for different reasons and on different levels: first, anaphora indicates how discourse is constructed and maintained; second, anaphora binds different syntactical elements together at the level of the sentence; third, anaphora presents a challenge to natural language processing in computational linguistics, since the identification of the reference can be difficult; and fourth, anaphora tells us some things about how language is understood and processed, which is relevant to fields of linguistics interested in cognitive psychology. An anaphora is an expression whose reference depends on another referential elements. Within a Question Answering (QA) system this is traditionally restricted to intra-paragraph terms such as “it,” “he,” and “where” pronouns and terms are matched or depends on a statement or term earlier in the paragraph. In addition, many languages paragraphs usually separates concepts, terms and statements that may differ. However, in a Forum or a Thread, concepts and terms are usually discussed in a back and forth set of comments or a common thread with multiple statements. The forum is somewhat disconnected where each poster posts their paragraph(s). However, in a forum or a thread the posts are somewhat interconnected and to utilize common meanings for some “key” terms that they depend upon along with other post referential elements. These referential elements not resolved when the forum or thread is ingested into a QA system based content that are comments or chat topics.